Pick
For the categorical list of picks, see Category:Picks A Pick is the basic gathering tool for ore, gems, and uncommon stone. The resources can then be used to craft and build on a build site. Choose Your Style Rather than forcing linear progression, Landmark allows players to choose the pick that best suits their needs, whether that is based on the situation at hand or a general play-style. :Style Examples *Junebobbie wants to gather a billion stone to build the biggest castle in Landmark, so she might prefer a pick with extra speed. *Joebob is concerned with discovering all the Recipes as fast as possible, so he might prefer the pick with a bit of added luck. *Bobbiejoe needs help spotting all of the diamonds in a cave to build their Palace of Sparkles, but also wants a bit of luck too, so they might choose to keep both of the same picks as the players above; Bobbiejoe switches between the two picks, based on what they are doing that day. *When any of the palyers above is ready to upgrade they will then choose an Extractor. :Those who helped with Alpha and beta will have the Founder's Pickaxe Starting Out Everyone starts with the Adventurer's Pick. After basic exploring and gathering, you can craft picks at a Replicator. New players can either visit a Spire to use the Replicator found there or open mega-palette by entering Build Mode (press Tab) while on their build site to find a Replicator in the Prop Palette. Travel to a spire and you build site is easy. See the Spire page for details. Companion Tools If you plan to take gathering seriously, you'll need to go into caves (on the surface) and deep into the Chaos Caverns. Though players can find most of what they need to craft or build on the surface of any landscape, the variety and quanity of mined resources is much greater in the deep Chaos Caverns. To make exploration easier will want to have the following gear: *Delver's Grappling Hook - to get out of the very deep drop offs in caves and to reach ore and minerals that are in the walls and ceilings. All players start with the Adventurer's Grappling Hook, but this upgrade makes for faster and easier movement. *One or all of the following will make your caving time far more productive: :*Cave Sounder - it shows an outline of all nearby cave tunnels and any hidden pocket caves that aren't connect to main cave tunnels. All players who complete the right adventure-themed Achievement will get this tool, but an upgrade can be crafted at a Forge. :*Ground Sounder - this helps locate gems and uncommon stone. *Ore Prospector - for those who don't want to use the Farseer Pick, this item also to help locate veins of ore quickly and easily. Related Topics *Mining Guide - offers tips, tricks, and images of materials you can mine, and more. *Servers and Landscapes - if you are new to the game, you may find this page extra useful. It explains how and why you need to travel. *Gathering Tools - to gain a better understanding of pick stats, the reasons for the tool tip background colors (green, blue, etc.), and how to upgrade them further after they are made. Category:Mining Category:Gathering tools